Big Time Facebook
by 96.tyler
Summary: This is what I would imagine facebook would be like if the boys in big time rush had it along with their friends. Complete randomness, no slash.


_**Okay so I know what your all thinking, why is she writing this? Update Big Time Sickness for goodness sake! I will! But for now I was doing my usual round of reading fan fictions, I was reading Glee (Have become a massive fan) and they had a heap of facebook fics. When I read them I just thought they were the coolest/funniest thing in the world. So I was totally inspired to write my own! I was surprised when nobody had done a BTR one before. So if you're a Gleek, I seriously recommend you go into search and type in 'facebook' and just read what turns up. Some are so hilarious its crazy! **_

_**Now mine, probably isn't as funny as I would have liked. But I would really appreciate it if you could possibly get to the end and maybe even reviewing would be awesome. It's a bit out of character for some, and really, really random in parts. Like super random it's weird. **_

_**Mainly just the four boys along with Camille and Jo. Some other characters pop up too.**_

_**Also I took some jokes for James from - .com/page/3 - which is such a hilarious site.**_

_**For all of those who have facebook its pretty self explanatory. If you don't you might have some trouble with this. I made it as clear as I possibly could though **_

_**I hope it's not completely bad.**_

**Kendall Knight** and **Jo Taylor **are in a relationship.

(**James Diamond**, **Logan Mitchell** and **4** others like this)

**Camille Roberts**: About time guys!

(**Jo Taylor **and **James Diamond** like this)

**James Diamond:** Yea, if he didn't ask her out soon I was gonna.

**Kendall Knight**: Hey, back off my girl Diamond!

**James Diamond**: Jealous dude? ;)

**Kendall Knight**: You wish man.

(**Jo Taylor** likes this)

**Logan Mitchell**: It's about time guys, It was frustrating talking to Kendall and having him zone out every time Jo walked past.

(**James Diamond, Carlos Garcia** and** Camille Roberts** like this)

**Kendall Knight**: Psssh, I did not.

**Camille Roberts**: Sure you didn't Knight ;)

(**James Diamond, Jo Taylor, Carlos Garcia **and** Logan Mitchell** like this.)

**Kendall Knight**: I hate you all -_-

(**Jo Taylor** likes this)

**Carlos Garcia**: So now when are Logan and Camille finally going to get together?

(**James Diamond, Kendall Knight** and **5** others like this)

…

**Logan Mitchell** needs new friends.

**James Diamond**: Love you Logie!

(**Carlos Garcia **and **Kendall Knight** like this)

**Kendall Knight**: Logan, just man up already!

(**James Diamond, Carlos Garcia** and **3** others like this)

**Logan Mitchell**: Shut up guys.

**Carlos Garcia**: WHIMP!

(**James Diamond** likes this)

….

**Carlos Garcia** is going to chuck **James Diamonds** lucky comb out the window if he doesn't shut up while his watching TV.

(**Kendall Knight, Logan Mitchell** and** 1** other like this)

**James Diamond**: I'd like to see you try.

…..

**James Diamond** MY LUCKY COMB! :O

(**Jo Taylor, Kendall Knight** and **3 **others like this)

**Kendall Knight**: Hahahahaha

…

**Carlos Garcia, James Diamond** where is my helmet!

(**James Diamond** likes this)

**Carlos Garcia**: I'm going to hurt you Diamond.

(**Kendall Knight **and** Logan Mitchell** like this)

**James Diamond**: I'd like to see you try.

**James Diamond:** Then I'd like to see you find your helmet.

**James Diamond**: Because you never will.

**James Diamond**: Mwahahahaha

(**Camille Roberts** likes this)

….

**James Diamond** ouch.

(**Carlos Garcia** likes this)

**Kendall Knight**: Do you guys mind shutting up?

(**Jo Taylor** likes this)

**Carlos Garcia**: Do you and Jo mind not playing tonsil hockey at the kitchen table? We eat there!

(**Logan Mitchell** likes this)

**Kendall Knight**: Don't be jealous guys

(**Jo Taylor** likes this)

**James Diamond**: Hey Logan? If you're not going to ask Camille out can I? ;)

(**Kendall Knight** likes this)

**Logan Mitchell**: Dislike idiot.

(**James Diamond, Kendall Knight** and **4 **others like this)

**Logan Mitchell**: And of course not!

(**Camille Roberts** likes this)

…..

**Camille Roberts** is really bored.

**James Diamond**: I can help with that ;)

(**Kendall Knight** likes this)

**Camille Roberts**: Oh really James?

**James Diamond**: Defiantly *wink*

**Logan Mitchell**: Hey Camille want to meet down at the pool?

**Camille Roberts**: Sure

(**James Diamond** likes this)

….

**James Diamond** just call me cupid ladies ;)

(**Kendall Knight **and** Carlos Garcia** like this)

**Jo Taylor**: Why?

**James Diamond**: Because I got Logan and Camille together.

**Jo Taylor**: There dating?

(**Kendall Knight **and** Katie Knight** like this)

**James Diamond**: Well not yet, but he went down to the pool to talk to her.

**Jo Taylor**: Omg! Is that why you were flirting with her? To make Logan jealous?

(**Kendall Knight** likes this)

**James Diamond**: Yea, just jealous enough so it would push him to ask her out. He has been wanting to for ages! His just to chicken!

(**Kendall Knight, Carlos Garcia** and **3** others like this)

**Katie Knight**: Impressive.

**James Diamond**: Tends to happen princess.

**Katie Knight**: *rolls eyes*

…..

**Logan Mitchell** and **Camille Roberts** are in a relationship.

(**Jo Taylor, James Diamond** and **4 **others like this)

**Kendall Knight**: Bout goddam time!

(**James Diamond, Carlos Garcia** and **4 **others like this)

**Carlos Garcia**: Say that again!

**James Diamond**: Just call my cupid guys.

**Logan Mitchell**: We'll call you an idiot more like it.

(**Kendall Knight **and** Carlos Garcia** like this)

**Mercedes Griffin**: WHAT!

**James Diamond**: Why do we even have her as a friend?

(**Kendall Knight** likes this)

…

**Camille Roberts** so happy!

(**Jo Taylor** and **Katie Knight** like this)

**Jo Taylor**: Women answer my texts messages! I had to learn this off facebook? Seriously?

**Camille Roberts**: Sorry

**Jo Taylor:** Get your butt over to my room girl! I need details.

(**Camille Roberts** likes this)

….

**Carlos Garcia** would like to point out to **Kendall Knight** that he owes him $5.

**Kendall Knight**: Damn it!

(**Carlos Garcia** likes this)

**Kendall Knight**: It shouldn't count because James intercepted the relationship.

**Kendall Knight**: Logan didn't even man up because he wanted to, it was out of fear!

**Logan Mitchell**: You bet on my relationship?

**Carlos Garcia**: I reckoned you and Camille would get together before the end of the month, Kendall didn't reckon you would grow the balls to ask her out.

(**James Diamond** likes this)

**Carlos Garcia**: Now he owes me $5.

**Logan Mitchell**: I hate you guys -_-

**James Diamond**: How come I was not included in this bet?

(**Carlos Garcia** and** Kendall Knight** like this)

…

**Jo Taylor** has the sweetest boy friend ever!

(**Camille Roberts** likes this)

**Kendall Knight**: 3

**Jo Taylor**: 3 3 3

**Kendall Knight**: 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

(**Jo Taylor** likes this)

**James Diamond:** 3 3 3 *vomits*

…..

**James Diamond** sun is up, tanning time!

(**Camille Roberts **and** Jo Taylor** like this)

**Katie Knight**: Your such a girl.

**James Diamond**: Just admit you have a crush on my Katie. Its okay ;)

(**Kendall Knight** likes this)

**Katie Knight**: Get over yourself Diamond.

(**Kendall Knight** likes this)

…

**Katie Knight** is holding a poker tournament in 10 minutes down at the pool. Be there if you want to be beaten by a 10 year old.

(**Tyler Duncan, Reginald Bitters** and **10** others like this)

**James Diamond**: Katie when are you going to admit you have a crush on me?

**Katie Knight**: Shut up James!

**James Diamond**: ;)

….

**Katie Knight** has never and will never have a crush on **James Diamond**!

(**Logan Mitchell, Jo Taylor** and **4 **others like this)

**James Diamond**: Lying is a sin Katie.

**Katie Knight**: You're an idiot James!

(**Carlos Garcia** likes this)

**Kendall Knight**: Damn straight!

…..

**Camille Roberts** can't wait for her super awesome date with her super awesome boyfriend tonight.

(**Jo Taylor** likes this)

**Carlos Garcia**: Bout time he grew a pair.

(**James Diamond **and** Kendall Knight** like this)

**Jo Taylor**: Where's he taking you Camille?

**Camille Roberts:** I'm not sure, it's a surprise.

**Jo Taylor**: Awwww, romantic.

(**Camille Roberts** likes this)

…

**Kendall Knight** wished that maybe **Logan Mitchell** would calm the hell down!

(**James Diamond, Carlos Garcia** and** Camille Roberts** like this)

**Jo Taylor**: Awww, how cute!

**Kendall Knight**: I suppose you could call it cute :/

**James Diamond**: I call it super annoying!

(**Carlos Garcia** and** Kendall Knight** like this)

**Jo Taylor**: Still cute

(**Camille Roberts** likes this)

…..

**Logan Mitchell** is freaking out.

**Logan Mitchell**: Only a little bit.

**Kendall Knight**: MORE LIKE A LOT!

(**Carlos Garcia, James Diamond **and **Katie Knight** like this)

**James Diamond**: Logan. If you do not calm down I will throw something at you.

(**Carlos Garcia** likes this)

….

**Logan Mitchell** can't believe James just threw a book at me.

(**Kendall Knight, James Diamond **and** Carlos Garcia** like this)

**Jo Taylor**: I'm surprised James knows what a book looks like.

(**Katie Knight **and** Camille Roberts** like this)

**James Diamond**: If he doesn't sit the hell down I'll throw another one!

**Kendall Knight**: One of his massive science ones!

(**James Diamond** likes this)

**Logan Mitchell**: dislike.

…

**James Diamond** I wonder if there was a way to merge pancakes and waffles. It could be called wafcake. Or the panffle!

**Kendall Knight**: That has been deep thoughts with James Diamond.

(**Logan Mitchell **and** Carlos Garcia** like this)

…..

**Jo Taylor **to** Kendall Knight** I miss you

**Kendall Knight**: I miss you too!

**Jo Taylor**: Rehearsals are going long today

**Kendall Knight**: I'll be waiting for you at the lobby when you get back 3

**Jo Taylor**: I might be late?

**Kendall Knight**: I'll wait forever 3

**Jo Taylor**: 3 3 3 3 3 3

…..

**Camille Roberts** I have the best boyfriend. In the world!

(**Logan Mitchell** likes this)

**Logan Mitchell**: *Blushes* I'm pretty sure I have the best girlfriend ever.

**Camille Roberts**: 3 Thank you for an amazing date.

**Logan Mitchell**: Same time tomorrow night? 3

**Camille Roberts**: Deal 3

**Mercedes Griffin**: AH! Barf!

(**James Diamond** likes this)

…

**Logan Mitchell** fantastic day I'd say.

(**Camille Roberts** likes this)

**James Diamond**: For you maybe, I got run down by three girls while I was trying to tan!

**Carlos Garcia**: That must have been horrible for you James *sarcasm*

**James Diamond**: It really was!

**James Diamond**: Hey! Don't throw stuff at me Carlos!

**Carlos Garcia**: You started it.

**Carlos Garcia:** OUCH!

**Jo Taylor**: Are you two sitting in the same room hitting each other and then saying 'ouch' on facebook?

(**Camille Roberts** likes this)

**Kendall Knight**: They do that often.

**Logan Mitchell:** Actually we're all in the same room on our phones.

**Camille Roberts**: Haha, cute.

(**Jo Taylor** likes this)

**Logan Mitchell**: Your cute 3

(**Camille Roberts** likes this)

**James Diamond**: 3 *vomits*

**Kendall Knight**: James is jealous, poor Jamie.

(**Logan Mitchell, Carlos Garcia** and** Camille Roberts** like this)

….

**Mercedes Griffin** to** Camille Roberts,** girl get your hands off my man!

**Camille Roberts**: Get over yourself Griffin

(**James Diamond, Kendall Knight** and **6 **others like this)

…

**James Diamond** to**Mercedes Griffin**, how are you Mercedes?

**Mercedes Griffin**: James I don't date anyone prettier then me. Or anyone who uses more hair product then me. Seriously.

**Kendall Knight**: BURN!

(**Logan Mitchell, Carlos Garcia** and **4 **others like this)

…..

**Carlos Garcia** I'VE LOST MY HELEMT!

**Kendall Knight**: Again *sigh*

**Logan Mitchell**: Have you checked under your bed?

**James Diamond**: Have you tired growing a brain?

(**Kendall Knight** likes this)

**Carlos Garcia**: Have you James?

(**Kendall Knight** likes this)

**Kendall Knight**: BURN!

**Carlos Garcia**: Found it!

…

**Jo Taylor** is having a girl session with **Camille Roberts.**

**Kendall Knight**: And I wasn't invited?

(**Logan Mitchell** likes this)

**James Diamond**: You really should have invited him Jo, you know how he is secretly a girl

(**Carlos Garcia** and** Logan Mitchell** like this)

**Kendall Knight**: Can it Diamond.

(**Katie Knight** likes this)

….

**Kendall Knight**, James middle name is Nicola! HA HA

(**Carlos Garcia **and** Logan Mitchell** like this)

**James Diamond**: Idiot Kendall.

**Jo Taylor:** Are we supposed to get this?

(**Camille Roberts** likes this)

**Kendall Knight**: Inside joke ;)

…..

**Carlos Garcia**, Logan likes llamas!

(**Kendall Knight** and **James Diamond** like this)

**Camille Roberts**: ?

**Carlos Garcia**: Another inside joke sorry

**Jo Taylor**: Boys :S

(**Camille Roberts **and **Katie Knight** like this)

…..

**Gustavo Roque** has added **James Diamond, Carlos Garcia, Logan Mitchell **and** Kendall Knight** as friends.

**James Diamond**: Oh. My. God.

**Kendall Knight**: We're doomed.

**Logan Henderson**: Damn it.

**Carlos Garcia**: RUN!

**Gustavo Roque**: DOGS! Studio now!

**Kendall Knight**: Dislike

(**Logan Mitchell, James Diamond** and** Carlos Garcia**)

…..

**James Diamond **to** Kelly Wainwright** help, help, help, help, HELP!

(**Kendall Knight, Logan Mitchell** and** Carlos Garcia** like this)

**Kelly Wainwright**: What?

**Kendall Knight**: GET GUSTAVO OFF FACEBOOK!

**Kendall Knight**: NOW!

**Logan Mitchell**: Seriously.

**James Diamond**: Quickly.

….

**James Diamond** If oranges are called oranges, why are bananas not called yellows?

**Kendall Knight**: That has been deep thoughts with James Diamond.

(**Logan Mitchell **and **Carlos Garcia** like this)

…

**Carlos Garcia **to** Logan Mitchell**, Logan we have a problem.

**Logan Mitchell**: What now?

**Carlos Garcia**: I lost my helmet.

**Logan Mitchell**: AGAIN?

(**James Diamond** and** Kendall Knight** like this)

**Carlos Garcia**: It would look like it.

**Logan Mitchell**: As soon as I find that stupid helmet I am going to tape it to that thick head of yours man!

(**Kendall Knight, Camille Roberts** and **4 **other like this)

…

**James Diamond** is bored.

**Carlos Garcia**: I know what will cure your boredom

**Logan Mitchell**: Both of you shutting up so I can do my math homework?

(**Logan Mitchell** likes this)

**Carlos Garcia**: Nope. Getting me some ice cream!

**James Diamond**: Dream on helmet boy.

….

**Kendall Knight** to** Jo Taylor**, what are you doing tonight babe? 3

**Jo Taylor**: I'm working tonight sorry

**Kendall Knight**: Dislike.

**Jett Stettson**: Read it and weep Knight!

**Kendall Knight**: Go back to myspace where you belong Stettson!

(**Kendall Knight, Jo Taylor** and **7** others like this)

**Jett Stettson**: You have won this round.

…..

**Kendall Knight** if I have to watch one more goddamn episode of Glee I'll kill myself.

**James Diamond**: Glee is awesome Kendall!

(**Jo Taylor **and** Camille Roberts** like this)

**Kendall Knight**: God I hate you James.

**James Diamond**: Love you to Kendall.

…

**James Diamond**, Logan is freaking out again. Camille!

(**Camille Roberts** likes this)

**Camille Roberts**: What happened now?

**James Diamond**: Can't find his math homework.

**Camille Roberts:** It can't have gone far.

**Kendall Knight**: I disagree.

(**James Diamond** likes this)

**Camille Roberts**: What did you do with it Kendall?

**Kendall Knight**: Hey I didn't do anything!

**Kendall Knight**: Seriously.

**James Diamond**: He's right.

**James Diamond:** I put it in the fridge

(**Kendall Knight** likes this)

**Logan Mitchell**: Damn it James!

(**Kendall Knight** likes this)

…

**James Diamond** that was an intense dance rehearsal.

(**Kendall Knight, Carlos Garcia** and** Logan Mitchell** like this)

**Camille Roberts**: That bad?

**Logan Mitchell**: Worse.

**Kendall Knight**: It was only worse for Logan because he has two left feet.

**Carlos Garcia**: Amen.

**Logan Mitchell**: You guys suck.

**Camille Roberts**: I love you Logie 3

(**Kendall Knight** and **Carlos Garcia** like this)

**Logan Mitchell**: 3 3 3 Camille

**James Diamond**: Love you Logie ;)

(**Kendall Knight, James Diamond** and **2** others like this)

…..

**Jett Stettson **to** Kendall Knight** full day of rehearsal with Jo today Knight ;) Yep, be jealous.

**Jo Taylor**: Shut up Jett.

(**Kendall Knight, Logan Mitchell** and** 5** others like this)

…

**Kendall Knight** I'm going to kill **Jett Stettson**!

(**Logan Mitchell, James Diamond** and **3** others like this)

**Jo Taylor**: Calm down Kendall 3

**Carlos Garcia**: When and where?

**James Diamond**: I got the shovel.

**Logan Mitchell**: I'm in.

**Camille Roberts**: Logan!

**Logan Mitchell**: Sorry Camille 3

**Camille Roberts**: 3

**James Diamond**: *Barf!* Seriously Knight, when?

(**Kendall Knight** likes this)

…

**James Diamond** Don't stop believing! Hold on to that feeling!

**Kendall Knight**: FML

(**Logan Mitchell** likes this)

**Jo Taylor**: Kendall come to mine in 10?

**Kendall Knight**: Anything to get me away from glee!

**Kendall Knight**: Be there in 5 3

(**Jo Taylor** likes this)

**Jo Taylor**: looooove you 3

**Kendall Knight**: Love you more!

**Jo Taylor**: 3 3 3

(**Kendall Knight** likes this)

**James Diamond**: excuse me while I vomit. STOP CLOGGING UP MY NOTIFICATIONS!

…

**Kendall Knight** loves his awesome girlfriend **Jo Taylor.**

(**Jo Taylor** likes this)

…

**Jo Taylor** thinks she has the sweetest boyfriend ever.

(**Kendall Knight** likes this)

….

**Kendall Knight** thinks that **Jo Taylor** is obviously mistaken because his girlfriend is the coolest person ever

**(Jo Taylor** likes this)

…..

**Jo Taylor** 3's **Kendall Knight.**

(**Kendall Knight** Likes this)

….

**Jett Stettson** thinks Jo and his idiot boy friend should shut the hell up!

(**Logan Mitchell, James Diamond **and** Carlos Garcia** like this)

**Kendall Knight**: HEY!

(**James Diamond** like this)

….

**James Diamond** so they have two words, disco ball and Edward Cullen. Why don't they just have disco ball and walking disco ball?

**Kendall Knight**: That has been deep thoughts with James Diamond.

(**Logan Mitchell **and** Carlos Garcia** like this)

**Jo Taylor**: Hey!

(**Camille Roberts** like this)

_**Thanks for not flaking out on me and getting to the end **_

_**I hope it was okay, I really enjoyed writing this. I really want to do a glee one! Do you think maybe anyone who is a glee fan and didn't really hate this, think I could write an alright Glee one. **_

_**Thank you again! **_

_**P.s Your all probably very confused as to what all the '3's mean. Well they are supposed to be a 'greater then sign' and a 3 which makes a heart but it wont show them properly! if you dont know what I mean its hard to explain. So just all the '3's next to words, mainly with Kendall and Jo and Logan and Camille, there supposed to be hearts! :)**_

**:D :D :D :D **


End file.
